


La mort n'est jamais une fin

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Et si Harry était mort lors de son affrontement contre Voldemort... Et si ce combat avait été trop épuisant... Et si suite à cela, il se découvrait une nouvelle famille...





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bien évidemment aucun de ces deux univers ne m'appartient. Je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques personnages pour mes délires. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite quand même une excellente lecture xD  
> Et désolé s'il y a des faute de frappe.

Il venait de sentir son dernier souffle de vie quitter son corps. Il était enfin libre. Libre se toute cette mascarade, ces manipulations qui sévissaient depuis déjà trop longtemps. Libre de son rôle de sauveur. Le seul point noir fut ses amis abandonnés. Il voyait la lumière, s'en approchait, l'atteignit. Sauf que devant lui ne se dressait pas un semblant de paradis (nuages, blancheur et tout le tralala) mais un simple salon. Enfin simple, un salon digne des Malfoys. Il le regarda vit fait, avant que son regard ne tombe sur le seul occupant de ce salon : un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années au ventre rebondissant et habillé d'un sombre costume. À sa main, se balançait un verre d'un whisky qu'on pouvait deviner coûteux (juste au décore et à l'homme qui accompagnait le dit-verre). En le voyant, l'homme fit un fin rictus, posa son verre et s'approcha de Harry, les bras grands ouverts.

  * Harry ! Content d'enfin te rencontrer. S’exclama l'inconnu en lui serrant la main.




Notre survivant le regarda faire mal-à-l'aise, tous les réflexes de soldat à l’affût du moindre danger. Remarquant les légers changements chez l’Élu, l’inconnu commença à ricaner.

  * Je vois... Tu dois te poser des questions. D'ailleurs je m’en pose moi aussi une, je te propose un marché




Son regard se fin plus malin, plus serpentard.

  * ... tu poses tes questions, j'y répond, à celles que je voudrais biensûr, puis tu réponds à la même... Honnête non ?




Étrangement, Harry Trouva cela tout sauf honnête mais en même temps, et d'une étrangeté encore plus grande, l'étranger lui semblait d'une confiance infaillible. Lentement, Harry hocha la tête sans pour autant cesser de dévisager l'homme devant lui. L'homme alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée allumée au niveau d'un mur de la salle. Il désigna ensuite un siège à son invité. Harry s’approcha doucement avant de s'asseoir.

  * On est où ? Demanda directement le sauveur.

  * Chez moi. Répondit simplement l'homme

  * Et vous êtes... ?

  * Moi-même !




Devant la tête dubitative de l'adolescent, l'homme recommença à ricaner.

  * Appelle moi Crowley.

  * Crowley... ?

  * Oui.

  * Okay... Et c'est où chez vous ?

  * Dans mon domaine, faut la réponse accompagné d'un léger semblant sourire.

  * Donc vous êtes un Lord ?

  * Disons plutôt roi...

  * Roi ?! On est donc en France !

  * Pas vraiment non, de nouveaux ricanements surviennent, un peu plus bas je dirais.

  * En Italie ?

  * Non une autre sorte de « plus bas ».




Plus la conversation avançait et moins Harry comprenait quelque chose. Cet homme devant lui semblait dire la vérité, une vérité sans sens mais la vérité. Plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, des pensées farfelues ou même folies, et pourtant les seules répondant à ses interrogations et donnant un sens à cette conversation. Cependant ses pensées furent interrompues par une question simple.

  * Ça te dirai de retourner sur Terre ? Avec tes amis ?




Un long silence suivit cette simple question. Harry commença à sérieusement se poser des questions sur son interlocuteur : Comment revenir à la vie était possible ? Et qui était réellement l'homme devant lui ? Pendant ces interrogations, Crowley ne faisait que sourire comme un bien-heureux tout en sirotant un vieux whisky.

  * Pa... Pardon... bredouilla Harry.

  * Voudrais-tu y retourner ? Revivre à nouveau ?

  * Mais... Mais ... ce n'est pas possible.

  * Mais mon cher, tout es possible quand on a les moyens...

  * Combien cela me coûtera, demanda Harry sentant sa fortune familial visée.

  * Toi ?! Rien du tout !

  * Rien n'est jamais gratuit, _Crowley_.

  * Bon d'accord, pouffa le démon. Il ne coûtera rien de financier. Tu me devras juste un ou deux petits services.




Harry lança un regard suspicieux à l'homme devant lui.

  * Services que tu pourrais négocier si tu trouves la tâche trop dure.

  * Mmm... réfléchit Harry. Cela me semble honnête... déclara-t-il après avoir peser les points positifs et négatifs d'un tel accord.

  * Magnifique ! s'enthousiasma Crowley.




Il fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigts un long parchemin. Puis lui tendit un stylo à bille qu'il avait sortit de son gilet.

  * A personne exceptionnelle, contrat exceptionnel, dit-il en souriant. Par contre fais attention, le stylo risque de picoter un petit peu.




Harry haussa les sourcils face à la remarque mais ressentit effectivement une légère piqûre lorsqu’il prit le stylo. Il lut le contrat, ce qu'était le parchemin, et quand il fut sûr de l'honnêteté du contrat, le signa. Le contrat expliquait effectivement le payement mais aussi les conséquences de l'accord : sa transformation en créature sombre. Il remarqua que son écriture n'était pas d'un noir attendu mais d'un beau rouge carmin.

  * Un pacte de sang mon petit chou, je te l'avait dit.




Suite à cette déclaration, Harry commença à s’énerver. Ce bâtard avait lui aussi oser prendre de son sang !

  * Mais rassures-toi, je ne fais rien de peu catholique avec le sang de mes associers. Juste une petite précaution de plus.

  * Mouais...




Malgré les paroles du démon, Harry resta sur ses gardes. On l'avait manipulé déjà trop de fois. Crowley afficha son célèbre sourire en coin avant de faire disparaître le contrat d'un claquement de doigts.

  * Maintenant, cela étant réglé, voudrais-tu manger ? Ton voyage va sûrement être « dérangeant », fit-il avec un ton légèrement compatissant.

  * Je... Je ne sais pas trop...

  * Si c'est pas non, c'est que c'est oui ! s'exclama Crowley.




Il se leva, leva Harry et l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente. Lorsque Harry rentra, il découvrit une salle à manger rectangulaire dans les tons rougeâtres. En son centre se trouvait une longue table à manger, disposée dans la longueur, pouvant facilement accueillir une vingtaine de convives. Une large cheminée s'étalait d'ailleurs dans le mur en face d'eux et opposée au bout de table. Au plafond était accroché un majestueux lustre qui semblait être fait d'os. L'ensemble de la pièce dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et lugubre en même temps. C'est quand il reposa les yeux sur la table qu'il remarqua qu'elle était mise pour trois personnes. D'ailleurs un homme y était déjà installé. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, il avait une barbe poivre et sel, un nez légèrement rouge et une vielle casquette de camionneur sur la tête. Il était en train de lire un livre su les créatures des enfers. En s'approchant on pouvait même remarquer qu'une de ses mains était glissée sous la table en train de caresser un être qui ressemblait vaguement à un chien. Bon un chien mutilé et bourré aux stéroïdes mais un chien. Selon les commentaires de l'homme, la bête semblait s'appeler Juliette. L'observation de Harry se stoppa en même temps qu'un sifflement retentissant. À cet appel, Juliette se redressa et courut vers Crowley, qui était celui qui l'avait appelé.

  * Coucou ma chérie ! Dit le démon en grattouillant la tête de son chien. Mais que tu es belle. Tu as terrorisé beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui ?




A cette interrogation, le chien fit oui de la tête avant de faire le fou. Devant ce comportement Crowley commença à rire en félicitant sa protégée. L'inconnu avait ui aussi le sourire aux lèvres,

  * Alors Crowley, on n'oublie les simplicités de présentation ?! Qui est ce jeune homme avec toi ? Encore un nouveau « favori » ?

  * Biensûr que non amour ! TU sais bien que personne ne réchauffe mon lit mieux que toi. Déclara Crowley en fixant l'inconnu d'un regard désireux et avec un petit sourire rieur.




Harry se sentit vexé par les sous-entendus de l'inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que cela n'était qu'un jeu entre les deux hommes. Au bouts de quelques secondes, Crowley présenta Harry à l'homme.

  * Enchanté Harry. Moi c'est Bobby. Je suis, comme tu l'as sans doute comprit, l'amant de Monsieur le Roi.

  * Ce qui fait de lui ma reine mais il refuse le titre, chuchota Crowley à son invité.

  * Je t'entend Crowley ! Raconte encore une connerie comme celle-ci et ce soir tu dors avec Juliette ! En faite non, ce sera le canapé et Juliette dormira avec moi ! Menaça Bobby.

  * Démon ! Répliqua le roi

  * Comme si tu t'en plaignais.




Harry les regarda se chamailler avec un léger sourire. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il aimait bien ces deux là. Ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple, ce qu'ils devaient être sûrement, et cela donna du baume au cœur détruit du Survivant. Cette mini dispute dura d'ailleurs encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse en match nul. D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment que Bobby invita Harry à s’asseoir en face de lui, à la gauche de Crowley. Le repas se passa dans un ambiance des plus chaleureuses. Crowley et Bobby avait continué à s'envoyer de légères piques sous les discrets rires d'Harry. De plus ce repas lui rappela les repas de famille chez les Weasleys... A un détail près... Celui-ci semblait plus vrai. C'est alors qu'un sourire nostalgique apparut.

  * Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda Bobby

  * Euh.. oui ! Oui ! Désolé ! Bredouilla Harry, gêné

  * à quoi pouvais-tu bien penser ? Demanda gentiment l'homme.

  * À ma famille. Enfin ceux que je considère comme. Avoua le sorcier gêné

  * Oh... soupirèrent Crowley et son ami. Les Weasleys je suppose ?

  * Oui. Ils m'ont toujours soutenu.




Suite à cet aveu, une sorte de silence malaisant s'installa.

  * Bon ! Interrompit Bobby. Il me semble que le repas touche à sa fin, et il me semble qu'Harry a encore une transformation à supporter.

  * Oui ! Tout juste ! Merci très cher ! Allez Harry on y va ! Déclara Crowley en se levant.




Harry se leva à sa suite, légèrement perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Harry suivit le roi des enfers à travers de nombreux couloirs. Après un quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une large salle vide. Elle était dans les tons bleus nui, bordeaux et noir. Au centre était dessiné une étoile entouré d'un cercle avec d'étranges symboles tout autour. Crowley l'invita à se mettre au centre, puis lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'il allait devenir et cela impliquait. Grâce à une incantation, Harry allait se retrouver lié à Crowley car ce dernier allait lui noircir son âme et le transformer en démon. Comme Caïn l'avait autrefois fait pour créer ses chevaliers. Lorsque l’explication fut terminée et qu'Harry eut bien tout comprit, Crowley commença le rituel. De hautes flammes s'élevèrent tout autour du pentacle et donc d'Harry. Le rituel fut long et douloureux, des cris amplifiaient la pièce pendant bien tout la durée de la transformation. Quand tout cela se finit, Harry se trouvait à quatre pattes, face au sol, pleurant des larmes de sang. Il releva la tête doucement avant de se relever. La première chose qui vint immédiatement à l’esprit de Crowley fut qu'Harry semblait différent. Physiquement seul ses yeux s'étaient noircis, mais Harry semblait comme plus ténébreux, plus sombre. Une aura sombre l'entourait. Cela le rendait plus imposant, dangereux... érotique. Face à cela, Crowley eut un sourire fier : son nouveau-né allait provoquer bien des conflits, il le sentait. Au moment où les flammes s’éteignirent le roi rejoignit l'ex-sorcier

  * Bienvenue dans la famille Harry.




À ces mots, le jeune démon lui rendit son sourire. Il venait de devenir une créature sombre et pourtant il se sentait enfin lui-même, à sa place. Les deux hommes retournèrent voire Bobby et aussi laisser Harry reprendre un peu de force. Malgré son impatience à rejoindre à nouveau les vivants, Harry suivit les conseils de son « créateur ». Cependant, au moment de rejoindre Bobby, son conjoint se souvint d'une rencontre prévue Il proposa alors à Harry de le rejoindre au-dit rendez-vous.

  * Ça te dit de rencontrer tes presque frères ? Demanda le roi.




Face à cette question, Harry sembla dubitatif. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Crowley prit le jeune démon par l'épaule et se téléporta. Ils atterrirent dans une forêt traversée par une route. En face d'eux se trouvaient Bobby et deux hommes qui devaient avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Un deux était plus grand que l'autre mais semblait plus jeune. Ses cheveux brun étaient mi long, lui arrivant aux épaules. Il portait une chemise à carreaux près du corps, et laissant apercevoir une certaine musculature. Une avait un aura de connaissance autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient brun-vert et semblait comme avoir une légère lueur alors qu'il parlait à Bobby, une lueur de dernier espoir. Le second lui était légèrement plus petit que le premier homme mais était plus âgé. Ses cheveux à lui était court et brun-blond. Niveau habit, cela se constituait d'un vieux T-shirt uni avec une veste en cuir et jeans dessus. Ses yeux à lui étaient d'un vert bouteille. Il avait lui aussi cette petite lueur. Le seul point commun que partageaient ces deux hommes étaient leurs pantalons qui étaient usés comme ils pouvaient l'être. Ça et cette impression de constamment être sur ses gardes.

  * Bonsoir ma Perséphone, dit Crowley en s'approchant du groupe. Squirrel, Moose !




Harry suivit Crowley sans pour autant dire un mot. Dès que les inconnus les eurent vu, Harry sentit une certaine amertume de leur part qui augmenta lorsque son roi les salua.

  * Alors Crowley, trop présomptueux pour se balader sans sa horde de petits démons. Dit le plus agé, débutant un combat de piques avec le seigneur démoniaque.

  * Bonsoir Harry ! Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Bobby, ignorant la bataille puérile des autres hommes. Oh.. tu ne contrôles pas encore tes yeux. On t'apprendra.

  * Euh bonjour Bobby ! Mes yeux ? Ils ont changé ?

  * Oui ils sont entièrement noir. C'est le signe que tu es un démon. T'inquiète pas, ça se maîtrise. Dean t'apprendra.




C'est à ce moment que le plus jeune des deux inconnus interviennent.

  * Bobby, c'est lui Harry Potter ? Le mec dont tu nous avait parlé ?

  * Oui c'est lui.

  * C'est **lui** Harry ?! S'exclama l'aîné des inconnus. Mais il est tout petit ! Et frêle ! T'es sûr que tu t'es pas gouré Crowley ?!




Et les questions et exclamations continuèrent de fuser. Mais cette situation commença de plus en plus à exaspérer Harry. Il détestait qu'on parle de lui alors qu'il était là. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où il n'était qu'un « monstre », qu'un simple éléments de décor. Plus la « discussion » avançait et plus l'aura d'Harry sortait et grossissait avant que tout n'explose. Une puissante onde magique figea tout le monde. Ça et le fait que l'atmosphère devenait asphyxiante.

  * JE SUIS LA BORDEL !!! hurla Harry.




Quelques secondes de battement se firent avant qu'Harry ne reprenne le contrôle, s'excusant platement pour son débordement. Tous étaient soufflés par a puissance de ce petit corps.

  * Désolé Harry. Effectivement tu es là. S'excusa Bobby qui était le premier à s'être réveillé. Je propose que l'on recommence tout mais cette fois avec une présentation. Okay ?

  * D'accord... avoua tout le monde

  * Donc les garçons, je vous présente Harry Potter, jeune fils magique de Crowley, dit Bobby. Et à coté de Crowley, je te présente Dean Winchester et son frère Sam, mes garçons.

  * Ton fils, Crowley ? Demanda Dean

  * J'aime m'entourer du meilleur. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi Bobby ?! Ça et sa barbe si sexy ...

  * NANANANA !!! Je n'entend plus rien. Criait Dean en se bouchant les oreilles.




Crowley explosa de rire accompagné du soupir de Bobby. Aussi immature l'un que l'autre.

  * Sinon salut ! Moi c'est Sam ! Dit le plus jeune et plus grand des deux frères.

  * Enchanté... Harry...

  * Excuse mon frère, Dean est un peu...

  * Impulsif ?

  * J'aillais dire Dean mais il se peut que ce soit des synonymes alors... soupira Sam avec un sourire.




A ces mots, Harry esquissa lui aussi un sourire. Voyant cela, le vieux cœur de Bobby se réchauffa. Ses garçons s'entendaient bien avec leur hypothétique demi-frère.

  * D'ailleurs, ajouta Sam, je ne sais pas si Crowley t'a dit ce que nous étions...

  * Vous êtes aussi des créatures sombres ?! S'étonna Harry

  * Non, non, ria Sam. Pas vraiment. Nous sommes des chasseurs. Ce qui implique que nous traquons et chassons les créatures non-humaines.




Entendant cela, Harry s'autorisa de reculer de quelques pas, frissonnant. Tout son corps se mit en état d'alerte. Ces gens étaient de possibles dangers. D'un simple coup d’œil, il se visualisa toutes les sorties possibles. Sam remarquant vite l'attitude de on interlocuteur. Il essaya de clarifier la situation avant que cela ne dérape.

  * Enfin celles qui ont mal tourné ! Pas toutes ! Par exemple, le meilleur ami de Dean est un vampire et nous sommes ami avec un ange et un archange...

  * **Tu** es ami avec un archange ! Intervint furieusement Dean.

  * ... notre père de substitution habite les enfers et notre beau-père forcé en est le roi alors...




Devant le bordel que semblait être la vie des deux frères, Harry sourit se sentant soulagé : il y avait pire que lui. Sam et Harry continuèrent donc à discuter, les autres intervenant quelques fois. De nombreux sujets furent abordés comme l'arrêt de l'apocalypse, la guerre inter-sorciers, les coups foireux de Crowley... En résumé, la discussion prit du temps et provoqua beaucoup de réactions, des soupirs de Bobby, des ricanements de Crowley et des combats de taquineries de la part des deux frères. Cependant, rejoindre ses amis lui manquait de plus en plus et après un certain temps, il en fit la demande. Crowley accepta et les aux revoirs se firent. Certains se firent plus chaleureux que d'autres (une accolade de Sam en opposition à la simple poignée de main de Dean). Après ces aux revoirs, Crowley s'approcha d'Harry, lui toucha l'épaule et les téléporta dans un autre forêt. Celle-ci était plus lugubre mais surtout plus familière au nouveau-mort. C'est lorsqu'il aperçut une forme vaguement humaine galopant entre les arbre qu'il reconnu sa chère forêt interdite.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!  
> Alors un nouveau chapitre de cette petite histoire. Je pense qu'il y a encore quelques fautes (désolé) 
> 
> Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie de me lire.  
> ^^

Harry se tourna vers Crowley, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres. Il s'approcha gentiment de lui puis, lorsque le roi des démon s'attendait le moins, il lui sauta dessus débutant un énorme câlin.

  * Merci! Merci beaucoup!
  * .. de rien...



Devant cette démonstration d'affection, le roi était un mélange de gêne et satisfaction. Il resserra alors lui aussi ses bras autour du petit corps de son fils. Harry sourit devant ce timide geste d'affection. Il s'éloigna un peu, regardant son créateur d'un air redevable avant de le remercier à nouveau. Il fit quelques pas vers la direction qu'il savait être le chemin du château. Malgré l'impatience, l'appréhension de la rencontre avec ses anciens amis. A peine sortit de la forêt, il apercevait déjà l'énorme château qu'avait été sa vrai maison pendant tant d'année. Il lâcha un soupir d'appréhension avant de rejoindre la bâtisse. A sa grande surprise, le terrain de semblait pas avoir subit une guerre. Tout était vert et fleurit, le château était intact et semblait même en meilleur état qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant son absence. Il entra dans le château, tous ses sens en alerte afin de voir s'il y avait âme qui vive. Apparemment pas. Il dut parcourir plusieurs couloirs pour observer une simple forme de vie: un coup de vent. Harry commença vraiment à s'inquiéter de plus en plus. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus rapide. Soudain un froissement de papier se fit entendre. Le Survivant se stoppa, regarda à ses pieds et vit un exemplaire de  La Gazette du Sorcier. Il le prit et ce qu'il lut comme titre lui glaça le sang.

**_"Notre Survivant n'a pas survécu"_ **

**_Lors du combat final, l'affrontement tant attendu se déroula enfin. Le combat fut épuisant pour le camps de la Lumière, et comme nous  le  savons tous Celui-qu'on-ne-peut-nommer succomba. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à nous quitter. En effet, notre cher Celui-qui-a-survécu ne nous revint pas après cet épique combat. Certains dirons qu'il n'est plus, les mauvaises langues qu'il a fui comme un lâche. Pour ma part, je pense que la vérité est autre... En tout cas, chers lecteurs, votre dévouée reporter fera tout pour découvrir la vérité._ **

**_Par contre, ce que je peux vous dire, est que l'élection du Professeur Dumbledore au rôle de Ministre de la Magie, ajoutée à son rôle de directeur de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard, est certifiée et qu'avec lui de grand changements s'opère. Mais je ne peux en dire plus._ **

Harry resta sans vois face à cet article. On le croyait mort? On l'espérait même? Dumbledore est ministre? Mais qu'et-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence?! Franchement inquiet, Harry commença à se diriger précipitamment vers le bureau du directeur. Plus rien ne pouvait le stopper dans sa course. Il arriva assez vite devant le passage manant au bureau attendu. Cependant, quelque chose d'étrange était là. le griffon qui gardait habituellement l'entrée était ouvert. Harry dévisagea quelques instants la sculpture avant de la franchir. Il commença à grimper les escaliers en silence. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir des sons s'apparentant à des voix. Mais ce qui le troublait plus était le fait qu'il lui semblait connaître ces voix. Il continua son silencieux périple. Arrivé près de la porte, Harry, en plus de s'étonner que cette porte était elle-aussi entrouverte, reconnut les voix qui interagissant . C'était celles du Professeur Dumbledore, Ron et Ginny. Mais que faisaient les Weasley ici?

  * ... non Professeur! Vous nous avez promit quelque chose! Chose promise, chose due! Nous attendons! s'exclama Ron
  * Voyons mes enfants, ayez confiance en moi, dit Dumbledore avec son célèbre ton de papi-gâteau. Vous ai-je déjà menti?
  * Non effectivement mais vous n'avez jamais dit que je devais presque mourir pour sauver les fesses de Saint Potter, rouspéta Ron, acide.
  * Ni que je devais m'occuper d'une espèce de vierge effarouchée. Non sérieusement! Comment voulez-vous que notre pseudo mariage soit réaliste si je suis déjà en cloque et que cet impuissant ne m'a jamais touché?! s'emporta Ginny, chez qui on voyait effectivement un début de ventre.
  * Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes gens! Avec tous les sorts que je lui ai lancé et tous les soi-disant entrainements , je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas pu survivre à ce combat. Et avec cela, Ginny devient une veuve épleurée et surtout riche. Et bien évidemment le testament qu'il aura soi-disant laissé sera extrêmement généreux envers ses amis de toujours. Vu qu'il fait chaque mois d'énormes donations à votre famille, et à mon Ordre cela n'étonnera personne.
  * Mais vous croyez réellement que cela va marcher?! s'exclama Ron. Non car au moindre pépin, vous êtes seul! J refuse d'assumer vos échecs Professeur.
  * Et Hermione? Elle n'est pas bête... dit Ginny septique, le plan de Dumbledore semblait quand même léger.
  * Et bien nous achèterons son silence avec les innombrables bibliothèques du fût Lord Potter-Black. C'est qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout après tout.
  * C'est vrai, avoua Ginny. je me demande comment cet idiot ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ce qui se passait réellement autour de lui. ricana-t-elle.
  * Mais ça ma chère est car je ne l'aurai jamais laissé faire. Il ne le sais pas, mais cet avorton était sous mon contrôle depuis sa naissance. De son premier souffle jusqu'à son dernier, en passant par la si dramatique mort de ses chers parents. C'est fou ce que de simples gouttes de sang peuvent faire, fit Dumbledore d'un ton sadique.



Harry fut premièrement sous le choc. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils le trahir ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Puis c'est la fureur et l'écœurement qui grandirent en Harry. C'était ça ses compagnons d'aventure? Dans ce cas, il n'y aura rien d'autre que des morts pseudo-dramatiques de personnages secondaires, car c'était ce qu'étaient ces lombrics avides d'or et de pouvoirs. Ils le dégoutaient à un point inimaginable. Et pourtant, en entendant cette conversation, il avait l'impression que des œillères lui avait été enlevées. Il était un Lord? Alors il allait leur montrer ce que l'on risquait à attaquer les ancestrales familles Potter et Black! Doucement, il poussa la porte doucement, la faisant bien grincer, interrompant une autres des louanges de Dumbledore à lui-même. Tous se tournèrent furieux face à celui qui avait oser les interrompre avant de se figer en réalisant qui était cette personne. Devant eux se tenait un Harry entouré de magie sombre et un air royal au visage.

  * Il me semble que vous ayez quelques plans à mon sujet professeur... dit simplement Harry. Malheureusement, voyez aucun affront au fait que j'y émette quelques ... désaccords.
  * Tu ne peux rien y faire Potter! s'exclama Ginny. Nous sommes lié à vie et tu m'épouseras. A moins que tu ne veuille perdre ta magie.



Face à cette remarque, un sourire glaçant naquit sur les lèvres du maintenant prince des enfers. Il avança vers la femme et posa une main sur sa jour.

  * Il est vrai que ce genre d'union est pour la vie. Mais cette notion est si vague, dit Harry d'un ton léger avant de soudainement devenir sérieux. Et ne me concerne plus.



A ces mots. tous se glacèrent. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et les souffles se stoppèrent. Voyant leur cerveau cogiter, Harry leur fit un véritable sourire de psychopathe et sans qu'il le remarque ses yeux, suivant le mouvement, se noircirent.

  * .. un monstre! J'ai épousé un monstre! paniqua Ginny en s'éloignant.



Cependant la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. A peine eut-il entendu l'appellation que le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. La haine s'afficha sur son visage et d'un simple mouvement du poignet, il tordit le cou de sa tendre épouse. Le bruit sec fut le signal de départ pour les deux autre qui continuèrent de l'insulter. La rage montait de plus en plus jusqu'à exploser. Une vague d'énergie noir fit trembler le château. Malgré cela, Harry resta droit et fier au milieu du bureau comme insensible à ce qu'il se passait. Il planta son regard dans ceux bleuté de ses interlocuteurs.

  * Je ne vais pas vous maudire, même si l'envi y est, car je ne veux pas punir quelqu'un d'autre pour vos fautes. A la place, je ne ferai que vous souhaitez une fin horrible et un au-delà encore pire. proclama Harry avant de partir dans un mouvement de cape qui ferait pâlir Snape et une prestance qui en ferait de même à Lucius Malfoy.



Il parcourut les couloirs d'un pas vif, essayant de calmer sa rage. Mais le destin ne semblait pas l'aimer car à peine deux couloirs plus loin, il heurta quelqu'un.

  * Hors de mon chemin misérable mortel! cracha le démon avant de repartir.



Et derrière lui, le regardant s'éloigner, une jeune femme, à la chevelure aussi indomptable que sa soiffe de connaissance, resta sans voix et au bord des larmes.

  * .. Harry... souffla Hermione.



Malheureusement, du coté d'Harry, rien ne s'arrangeait. A peine fut il dehors qu'il se transporta inconsciemment au bunker des Hommes de Lettres, au près de sa famille.

Sam et Dean furent d'ailleurs bouche bée de retrouver leur petit frère en pleurs au milieu de leur salon. Surtout que le bunker était sensé être impénétrable. Ce qui prouvait la puissance du jeune malgré le corps frêle. Une trentaine de minutes après l'arrivée impromptue, c'est Crowley qui entra dans le salon, invoqué par Dean. Il n'avait que peu de détails sur ce qu'il venait de se passer mais cela semblait surtout les seules choses que les frères savaient. Et c'est ça qui était inquiétant. En entrant, il vit Sam en train de bercer un amas de couvertures. Il s'approcha doucement du chasseur et put enfin distinguer son fils. Mais Harry semblait dans un état second.

  * Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est arrivé. avoua Sam. Il a au moins arrêté de pleurer et trembler. Mais il ne réagit plus.



Crowley s'approcha et prit dans ses bras le tas de couvertures. Il salua et remercia d'un signe de la têt les deux frères avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Dean lui ouvrit la porte un sourire inquiet collé aux lèvres. Puis Crowley disparut.

Il réapparut aux enfers, juste devant une chambre. Elle était assez simple et pourtant spacieuse. Lorsque l'on entrait on tombait sur un salon de quelques fauteuils et canapés ainsi que les plaisirs vidéo ludiques mortels. Si l'on traversait le salon, on arrivait à quelques marches puis à un long paravent central avec deux bouts de mur à chaque bout. Les murs étaient munis chacun d'une porte respectivement à une salle de bain et un dressing. Derrière le paravent apparaissait un large lit  où Harry fut déposé. Crowley l'installa confortablement avant de quitter les appartements en silence. Harry avait besoin de calme mais surtout de se retrouver avec lui-même quelques temps.

Ces quelques temps durèrent d'ailleurs un peu moins de deux semaines. Enfin en temps réel, car dans l'impression général cela faisait bien quelques mois que les sept plaies d'Egypte s'étaient abattu en Enfers. Ne serait-ce que passer en face de la chambre du prince était périlleux. Le hic était que sa chambre avoisinait celle du trône et celle du roi. Donc LE chemin à prendre dans n'importe quelle situation. Et pour ajouter une nouvelle couche de réjouissance, Harry stagnait dans les phases de fureur et de tristesse de la guérison. Pour résumé, soit les démons se retrouvaient à pleurer (oui, cela était normalement impossible, mais on parle de Harry Potter. Alors la notion de normalité...) , soit on  les retrouvaient en tas de cendre ou ponctués de multiples de bouts du décors du jour. S'il avait apprit à craindre la non-satisfaction de leur roi, tous les démons pouvaient promettre une mort lente et douloureuse à la prochaine personne qui blesserait leur prince. D'ailleurs cela arriva environ trois semaines après l'arrivé d'Harry, tout avait semblé bien commencer.

Ce jour-là, Harry était dans sa phase colérique. Il passa donc toute la nuit à démolir ses appartements et à lancer malédictions sur malédictions à qu'importe la personne qu'il croisait. Il venait de faire exploser son lit, quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer. Par politesse, il stoppa ses "activités" afin de recevoir son inviter.

  * Vous pouvez entrer! déclara-t-il d'un ton à geler les lieux.



C'est à ce moment là que Bobby osa passe une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

  * Bonjour Harry! dit-il en entrant
  * Bonjour Bobby.



Bobby fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le plus jeune au centre de la pièce.  En avançant, il se permit d'observer le décors ravagé qu'était la chambre d'Harry.

  * Je vois que tu t'es bien... dépensé aujourd'hui. déclara l'ancien chasseur. Tu as brûlé trois vaisseau aussi. Et il n'est que dix heures.
  * ... dit Harry d'un ton blasé.
  * Mais bon, tu te doute que je ne suis pas là que pour faire le total des points d'aujourd'hui...
  * D'ailleurs Crowley et Dean continuent-ils toujours de parier sur le nombre de mes victimes?
  * .. toujours... soupira Bobby.



A ces mots, Harry sourit pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Bon un faible sourire, un léger haussement de lèvres mais un sourire quand même.

  * Donc je disais que je n'étais pas là que pour ton tableau de score.
  * Je suppose que tu viens aussi voir si je ne fais pas de dépression.
  * Mais je suis aussi venu te dire que tu avais de la visite.
  * Comment ça de la visite? Demanda Harry, curieux. Qui serait assez fou pour venir ici, pensa-t-il.
  * Quelqu'un t'attend en salle du trône, dit simplement Bobby avant de faire demi-tour et sortir.



Intrigué, Harry partit rejoindre son beau-papa à peine eut-il franchit la porte. Pendant le court voyage qui menait sa chambre é la salle du trône, Harry se lista toute les personnes possible de franchir les enfers. La seule réponse qui lui sembla plausible fut une simple visite des deux frères chasseurs et que ses maintenant parents veulent le faire sortir. Convaincu dans cette idée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en entrant dans la salle du trône, il ne trouva pas Sam et Dean mais une fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Hermione lui fit alors un énorme sourire avant de se jeter sur son meilleur ami. Tout cela sous le regard indéchiffrable de Crowley.

  * Harry! s'exclama la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Que fait-on ici? D'ailleurs où sommes nous?
  * En enfers Hermione. dit simplement et froidement Harry
  * En enfer... on... on est mort...
  * Non
  * Mais alors comment alors?
  * Moi je suis un démon. Quant à toi, tu ne dois être qu'un visiteuse temporaire tout simplement.
  * .. un démon... Mais comment? Enfin non, je m'en fou comment, te connaissant les ennuis t'ont à nouveau rattraper, plaisanta Hermione.
  * On va dire ça oui, dit Harry légèrement moins crispé qu'avant.
  * Comment vas-tu? Le monsieur m'a dit que tu n'allais pas fort ces temps-ci...



Cette question réchauffa légèrement le cœur d'Harry. Il pouvait voir dans l'intonation de la voix et sur le visage de la brune qu'il retrouvait doucement son ancienne amie. L'Hermione fidèle à ses amis, à ses convictions, sa Miss-je-sais-tout préférée mais surtout sa meilleure amie depuis bien des années. Il savait qu'elle le comprenait mais surtout elle avait l'esprit le plus ouvert qu'il connaissait.

  * ... tu aurais dû nous appeler. Enfin nous contacter. Tu sais on s'est fait beaucoup de soucis. D'ailleurs Ron, Dumbledore et Ginny sont chamboulés depuis ton départ, continua Hermione.



A ces mots, tout le corps d'Harry se glaça. La jeune sorcière était sans doute trop fidèle à ses amis. Tout comme lui, elle avait eu si peu d'ami que le peu qu'elle avait étaient parfaits à ses yeux. Elle était trop naïve pour ces monstres.

  * Ce monsieur comme vous le dites est le Seigneur de ces lieux! Je suis le roi des enfers petite mortelle! intervient Crowley pour la première fois, ayant remarqué la colère d'Harry. D'ailleurs Harry en est le prince et mon fils. Quant à ceux qui l'ont trahis...
  * Quant à Ginny, Ron et Dumbledore, je les attend avec impatience. Je les accueillerai avec plaisir dans nos donjons! Leurs tortures seront la plus douce des mélodies! cracha Harry, les yeux noirs à présent.
  * .. Comment! bégaya Hermione
  * Ils ne sont qu'une bande de traîtres! Ce sont des raclures et j'espère leur mort douloureuse et remplie de mille et une souffrance.



Devant de telles paroles, Hermione frissonna de peur, osant quelques pas en arrière. Elle laissait échapper des négations d'effrois. Elle essaya même de convaincre Harry qu'il avait tort, que ses "amis" lui étaient encore fidèles et s'inquiétaient pour lui. Cependant, ces propos ne faisaient qu'accroître la fureur qui naissait en lui. Suite à cela, et pour éviter de la massacrer sur place, Harry chassa sa meilleure amie, après avoir bien sûr explosé quelques affaires. Deux démons entrèrent dans la salle et emmenèrent Hermione dans La Forêt Interdit avant de repartir. De son côté, Harry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour déverser sa colère.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow!   
> Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre (avec un peu beaucoup de retard sorry) et peut-être quelques fautes avec. 
> 
> Et comme d'habitude, aucun univers ne m'appartient mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture et vous remercie de me lire. ^^ 
> 
> (PS: je prend tous les commentaires ou juste un petit émoticône caca xD)

La dispute avec Hermione datait déjà de plusieurs semaines. Harry avait passé ce certain laps de temps à, quelques fois, chasser avec ses demi-frères, afin de se vider l'esprit. Il avait d'ailleurs fait un chasseur sans pitié et extrêmement bien renseigné. La solution à cela venait de plus des longues nuits d'insomnie à Poudlard puis de son abscence total de sommeil en enfers, selon les dires d'Harry. D'ailleurs, ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus dehors à chasser en pleine nuit, on ne savait quelle créature. Le plus bizarre dans cette affaire étaient qu'aucune de ses victimes ne semblait pouvoir aider les frères Winchester. Ils semblaient comme hypnotisées. Et outre ce fait étrange, toutes les victimes avaient de drôles de signes écrits sur leurs bras qu'ils s'étaient fait eux-même après avoir saluer les chasseurs. Pas les faux agents qu'ils incarnaient mais les frères Winchesters. La deuxième partie du mystère venait du fait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils s'étaient déplacés pour taper discuter avec de parfaits inconnus. Les Winchesters avaient fait de nombreuses recherches sur les signes sans rien trouver. La solution était survenue quand lors d'une "invitation" des frères à Crowley, Harry voulant se dégouordir les jambes le suivit. La discution entre le roi et les chasseurs ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par un sifflement. Ils regradèrent étrangement Harry pendant quelques secondes.

  * Quoi?! Demannda Dean
  * Quoi quoi? J'ai juste lu votre machin. Dit simplement Harry l'air de rien.
  * Comment ça tu as "juste lu" ?! Tu viens de nous fair je ne sais pas quelle sonorité!
  * Oui je sais, j'ai parlé parseltongue. C'est en cette langue que votre message est écrit. Expliqua Harry.



Devant le silence soit de ces interlocuteurs, Harry se dit qu'il allait sans doute devoir développer.

  * Okay... Alors pour simplifier on va dire que le parseltongue est la langue des serpents. Le parler est assez rare et selon les endroits extrêmement mal vu. De par sa rareté, cela rend les enchantements êtremement puissants. Votre phrase, car c'en est une, signifie simplement "retrouves moi". Alors soit vous cherchez une espèce de serpents, soit vous cherchez une puissante sorcière.

  * Rowena? Demanda Dean au roi démonique.

  * Cette garce est puissante, je le reconnais, mais j'en doute. En plus elle est pas brune ta créature?

  * Une coloration?

  * Pas si elle a le choix. Elle est trop fière de sa rousseur.

  * Au pire je viens avec vous... proposa Harry, stoppant le débat présent. Au moins ça plaira à Bobby, et moi ça m'empêchera de supporter ses plaintes sur mon inactiviés. Et je connais le sujet, et suis un puissant sorcier.




Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva à chasser cette créature avec ses frères, massacrant quelques vampires et fantômes sur la route. D'ailleurs, peu de temps après la venu d'Harry dans l'équipe, le sorcier leur apprit que leurs victimes étaient sous imperium, renforçant l'idée d'une sorcière. Mais malgré cela, la retrouver n'était toujours pas aisé. Ils avaient bien réussi à récolter quelques informations comme son sexe (une femme) ou alors de petits détail comme de profonds yeux noisettes. Mais le pire était sans doute que cette femme semblait les narguer avec quelques messages comme "je me savais doué mais pas au points de vous échapper" ou simplement leur demandant comment ils vont. Ce fut une simple remarque de Dean qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harry.

  * Putain! Iructa-t-il. Même un soldat sur-entraîné ne serait pas aussi difficile à retrouver.

  * Un soldat... repeta Harry vaguement avant de réaliser. Mais oui, un soldat! Par Slytherin!

  * Pardon?! S'exclamèrent les deux frères.

  * Rien... je crois savoir à peu près qui pourrait être notre proie.

  * Oh ben, si ce n'est que ça... répondit ironiquement Dean.

  * Et c'est qui ?demandit gentiment Sam

  * Ma meilleurs amie...




Car même après leur dispute, Hermione gardait toujours une place importante dans le coeur d'Harry. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir supprimer un jour l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. D'ailleurs, ils leur fallut encore environ trois semaines avant d'avoir une confirmation de la personne qu'ils recherchaient. Et comme réponse, ils n'eurent qu'un simple "Bravo" écrit par une des victimes. Devant ce simple mot, Harry osa un léger sourire, même si une boule d'anxiété lui bloquait l'estomac. Ils reçure bientôt des coordonnées où Harry devait se rendre seul. Ces coordonnées donnaient sur une lugubre forêt, perdue au milieu de nul part. Harry sortit, calmement, jettant quand même un coup d'oeil derrière lui: les chasseurs étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Cela le fit sourire. Il entra dans la forêt. Harry passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à errer avant d'arriver à une clairière. Il y pénétra et contempla un ciel sans nuage, sans étoile, et avec comme seul accessoir une lune ronde scintillant de mille-feux.

  * Manquerai plus que les loups-garous , se dit-il pour plaisanter.

  * Les lycanthropes sont le cadet de vos soucis M Potter! Dit une voix dans son dos.




Harry eut juste le temps de se retourner, qu'une pluie de sort lui tomba déjà dessus. Il sortit sa baguette en éclair, esquivant les multiples sort, et put enfin riposter. Le combat ne semblait pas aisé. Et comme tout grand combat, il était légèrement bruyant, ponctué de gémissements de douleurs et de cris de puissance, ou du moins assez pour alerter les deux frères chasseurs, en alerte depuis que leur cadet était parti. Suivant le bruit, et complétement paniqués, ils coururent à travers les bois Pendant leur course, le duel de magie s'était transformé en combat à l'épée. Le fer s'entrechoquant résonnait maintenant dans ce silence à couper au couteau. Malheureusement, quand Sam et Dean arrivèrent à la clairière, une scène effroyable se déroulait dous leur yeux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleurx avant son épée collée à la gorge de leur petit frère. Par ailleurs celle-ci s'apprêtait à donner lecoup fatal. Elle leva son épée et d'un coup sec l'abaissa avec force. Un silence de mort s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que la femme ne lâche un rire que certains (la plupart des gens soyons franc) pourraient qualifier d'hystérique. Cette scène perdura pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme.

  * Et bien! Le survivant s'est ramolli! Je le quitte des yeux environ un mois et voilà comme je le retrouve. Dit simplement la femme d'un ton moqueur.




Elle se courba ensuite et attrapa alors la main qui se tendait vers elle. Mais qui cependant appartenait au corps supposément mort. Elle releva le démon avant qu'il s'époussiète les vêtement.

  * Bonjour à toi aussi. Ca fait effectivement longtemps. Je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter. Mais je suppose que cette espèce de chasse à l'homme avait un autre but que de te rassurer de ma santé... N'est-ce pas?

  * On va dire ça, dit-elle en faisant un énorme sourire. Mais bon nous dirons simplement que je voulais m'assurer de ton bien-être physique.

  * Mais biensûr...




La discution se déroula devant l'air complétement stupide des deux inchester, qui biensûr ne comprenaient rien. Les deux sorciers avancèrent dans leur directions en silence. Arrivés à leur coté, Harry toussa pour "réveiller" ses aînés, ce qui eut l'effet esconté sSam et Dean se mirent tout de suite en position de défense, prend à agir en tout circonstances. Une aura prédatrice d'aaiileurs semblait les entourer. Cependant, tout ce qu'ils eurent comme réactions fut un rire franc de la part à Hermione et un fin sourire d'Harry.

  * Hermione, voixi Sam et Dean, mes frères d'adoption. Sam, Dean, je vous présente Hermione, ma... dit-il,en hésitant sur la fin de sa phrase.

  * Sa meilleure amie! Et soeurette à temps partiel. Dit-elle en fixant Harry sérieusement.

  * Qu... quoi?! Soufflèrent les deux Winchester

  * Retournant à l'Impala, je vous expliquerai en chemin. Soupira calmement Harry "On " vous expliquera.




Pendant la traversé de la forêt, Harry expliqua bievment à ses frères qui était Hermione: comment ils s'étaient rencontré, leur amitié à Poudlard, la guerre et le rôle qu'elle y avait eu pour lui. La présentation toucha à sa fin quand ils atteignirent endin Baby

  * ... et il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Hermione était venue me rendre visite à la maison(ce qui fit mi-chaud au coeur des casseurs qu'Harry pense que les enfers soient son chez soi).. Nous avons... disccuté quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne soive rentrer chez elle. Dans son monde.




Pendant toute son explication, Harry avait essayé d'être le plus neutre possible. Cependant, tous remarquèrent la pointe de méchanceté dans la dernière phrase.

  * Oui donc Harry m'avait donc foutu dehors, repris Hermione. Je suis donc revenu e dans le monde magique et ai, biensûr, comme une bonne miss-je-sais-tut, tout raconté à Dumbledore. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry est et restera toujours mon meilleurs ami, alors notre discution m'a fait douter de lui. Il a donc eu la seule réaction logique : il m'a enfermé dans un donjon et me tortura pendant je ne sait cmbien de temps. Et pendant bine une dizaine de minutes les différentessortes de souffrnace qu'elle avait subit pendant sa détention danss le coté de la "Lumière" . D'ailleurss on eut accorder à notre directeur une inventitvité à faire palir Voldychou. La seule chose qu'il ne m'a pas fait fut le sevice sexuel. Dit Hermione d'un ton léger contesté par les vagues de puissance magique qui s'échappaient d'elle par intermitance. J'ai étée déçue, mais qui pensait qu'il pouvait être réellement une enflure.




Pendant tout le discours de sa meilleure amie, car oui Hermione l'était et le resterait, elle l'avait assez prouvé, Harry dut se faire souffrance pour ne pas envoyer une bonne partie des enfers à Poudlard. La rage le ravageait, Dumbledore avait à nouveau toucher à sa famille. Face à lui, les deux chasseurs restaient choqués. Ils pensaient être des monstres à cause de leur passé, mais comparé à ce que racontait l'ami de leur frère, ils étaient de vrais petits anges. Et dire que Harry y avait grandi dans cette ambiance. Leurs coeurs se resserrèrent à cette pensée. Cette conversation se termina dans un silence de plomb.

 

Dean se rederessa soudainement, inexpressif. Il fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit une portière arrière, prit le bordel qui occupait la place avant de tout jetter dans le coffre.

  * On y va! Ordonna-t-il

  * Mais... Dean... bégailla Sam.




Devant l'ordre de Dean, Harry se crispa. Jamais plus, il ne laisserait tomber son amie. Hermione se sentit trahie. Elle avait essayée de paraître sympatique pour pouvoir à nouveau rester avec Harry. Mais apparement sa famille s'y opposait. Cependant, le fait qu'Harry se place devant elle comme pour la protéger, lui réchauffa le coeur. Sam lui aussi semblait pêné par son frère.

  * Miss, tu t'assied à l'arrière comme Harry. Il nous reste un bout jusqu'au bunker.




Tous le regardèrent étrangement tout en obéissant. Dean lui les regardait avec étonnement et un peu de peine. Ils le pensaient autant sans coeur que ça? Tous s'installèrent dans l'Impala avant que l'aîné des Winchester ne démare et que du vieux rock de sorte des hauts-parleurs de la voiture. En entendant cela, un micro sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione, elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, ferma les yeux et se mit à chantonner les chansons qui passaient en musique de fond. Le retour jusqu'au bunker ne dura pas plus d'une journée, ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés. Pendant toute la durée du voyage, tous étaient cames et silencieux. Le seul bruit continu était la musique de Dean. Le soir de leur arrivée, tous étaient engourdis et Hermione ainsi que Sam dormaient doucement. Dean lança un coup d'oeil à l'arrière et vit son frère, le regard vide, passant une main dans les cheveux de sa petite soeur, nouvellement retrouvée. Il stoppa doucement la voiture, sortant Harry de sa torpeur. Ils sortirent chacun calmement du véhicule. Harry prit doucement Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la batisse. La sorcière se reblotti lentement dans les bras de son frère, blotissant sa tête au creu du cou démonique. Il ouvrit la porte d'un simple informulé et alla doucement, tendrement coucher Hermione dans un des chambres de libre. Il l'emitouffla dans une couverture avant de doucement rejoindre Dean, qui n'était toujours pas revenu.

 

D'ailleurs de son coté, Dean peinait un peu plus que le jeune démon. Comme son jeune et nouveau frère , il avait tenté de porter Sam. Sauf que faute de taille et de force, très vite le cadet des Winchester se retrouva par terre, et étonnemment toujours endormi. Foutu pour foutu, Dean se retrouva très vite à trainé Sam pour la jambe. Heureusement pour notre Gigantosaure, Harry arriva assez vit. Il regarda la scène qulques dizaines de secondes avant d'interroger Dean du regard. Un simple "Ne pose pas de question" suivit de "T'arriverais à m'aider please" fut la seule réponse. Très vite, Sam fut ensorcelé le faisait doucement leviter et amener au salon. À peine posé sur le canapé, les yeux de Sam commencèrent à papillonner, signifiant son réveil. Dean s'affala lui aussi sur un fauteuil. Remarquant qu'Harry comptait amorcer le même mouvement Dean intervient:

  * Va te coucher Harry ! Faut que tu dormes!




Harry n'osa lui faire remarquer que son statut de démon faisait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer. Mais pour ne pas le blesser et comprenant que Dean demandait un moment de reflexion, il hocha la tête et rejoingnit Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Dean plongea dans ses pensées.

  * On va devoir parler à Crowley... soouffla Sam, se relevant un peu.

  * Ouaip... répondit Dean le rejoignant avec deux bières venant de la cuisine.




Sam prit une des bouteille à son frère avant de se réinstaller. S'en suivit un lourd silence, interrompu par le bruit des pas de Dean qui faisait les 100 pas.

  * Tu crois... tu crois que tout ce que cette sorcière a dit, Harry...

  * Je sais pas! Coupa Dean. Je ... sais pas...

  * Tu te rend compte que c'est pire que ce que tu a subi aux enfers, selon ce que tu m'as raconté...

  * Oui... souffla Dean, se retenant de craquer.




Dean se figea. On avait à nouveau toucher à sa famillle. Et il n'avait rien fait. Bon d'accord Harry ne faisait pas encore partie de la famille... Mais quand même. Dean sentit monté en lui un mêlange de colère et de regret. Il se jura qu'il ferait payer à cette misérable enflure de directeur c qu'il avait osé faire à son petit frère en mille fois pire. Il fallait qu'ils le disent à Crowley... Le roi aallait faire un massacre. La nuit passa doucement, bercés doucement sans rêve pour les deux jeunes gens et d'inquiétudes pour les deux ainés. Aux alentours de midi, deux têtes ébourifées pointèrent dans l'embrasure du salon. Ils purent remarqués le deux frères effondrés, de fatique mais ça ils l'ignoraient, chacun sur un fauteuil. Harry eutun léger mais sincère sourire face à ce tableau. D'un simple mouvement de main deux épaisses couvertures apparurent, recouvrant Sam et Dean. En même temps, les cadavres de bières, qui devaient avoir servie de repas aux deux frères, eux, disparurent. Il emmena Hermione dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir improviser un ptentiel repas. Cependant, ils étaient partis plusieurs jours et n'étaient revenu que tars dans la nuit. Du coup, le frio ne contenait donc que des résidus oisis de ce qu'était de la nourriture. Harry soupira devant ce triste spectacle. Il retourna vers Hermione, restée dans l'entrée, et la guida dehors. Ils allèrent cherhcer quelque chose de plus décent que ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le réfrigirateur de ses frères. Le voyage se fit dans un silence gênant mais malgé cela, il se déroula plutôt bien. Ils arrivèrent par ailleurs au même moment où les Winchester émergeait au sommeil.

  * Bonjour! Dit Harry doucement. Bien dormi?




Comme seul réponse il ne recut qu'un grognement indescriptible de la part des deux frères, Harry pouffa avant de déposer deux cafés noirs et une bière sur la table. Sans tarder, es différentes boissons furent prises: la bière par Dean, un café pour Sam et la dernière boisson fut laisser pour la pauvre âme qui en aurait le plus besoin. Les plus jeunes regardèrent les deux aînés émerger doucement avant de les rejoindre et qu0Hermione ne s'asseille aux cotés de Harry. Doucement, elle se mit à regarder les trois différents frères entre eux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres devant les différentes chamailleries des frères. L'ambiance familial embommait doucement l'air et relaxait lentement toute la bande. Ils passèrent par ailleurs le reste de la journée affalés dans le salon emitoufflés dans des couvertures et des joggings Par ailleurs, ce genre de journée revient plusieurs fois dans le quotidien des chasseurs. Dded l'autre coté, à peine cette journée de chasse revint à grands pas, malgré quelques poses de temps à aitre. Jours après jours, Hermione s'était fondue dans cette famille. Elle aidait souvent les chasseurs lors de leurs chasses. Lorsqu'elle traquait, coursait, vainquait ses créatures, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait libre. Malgré cela, lors de sa première chasse, un immense malaise l'avait étreint au moment de la mise à mort... et elle vomit. Elle vomissait son respect, sa morale, son amour propre... sa lumière. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, inquietant ses amis et frères. Elle était sale. Cette situation dura jusqu'à ce que Harry craque et se téléporte dans la chambre. Il remarqua bien vite son amie recroquevilléée dans les couvertures. Il s'approcha à pas de lou du lit avant de s'y installer, appuyé contre le chevet. Hermione s'approcha et installa sa tête sur les genoux du démon. Un moment de silence s'en suivit avant que Harry prenne la parole.

  * Ils m'ont racconté ce qu'il s'est passé...

  * ...

  * Tu sais que tu n'a rien à te reprocher.

  * J'ai tué... murmura le couverture

  * C'était légitime... elle était meurtrière... Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas là le problème...

  * je...

  * Tu as aimé cela... tu as aimé cette puissance... tu as aimé rendre cette forme de justice. Mais tu as surtout été dégoutée d'aimer. Tu as voulu vomir de dégout. Tu as cru vomir tes valeurs, ta pesonnalité alors que tu n'as fait que exérioriser tes faiblesses. Tu as vomi ta partie soumise pour ne laisser qu'une fière lionne. Tu n'es plus le chaton de Dumbledore, Hermione. Tu as conquis la savane. Tu es une conquérente lionne.




Pendant tout le monologue, Hermione sentait son ventre se tordre. Elle sentait son instinc lui crier que son frère avait raison, d'accepter cette lionne. Elle se blotti un peu plus à Harry.

  * Moi aussi j'ai vomi. Dit simplement le noiraud. J'ai vomi mon sang.. mes veines aussi ont vomi du sang... j'ai vomi la loque à la botte du glucosé que j'étais... Maintenant, grâce à Crowley, je ne suis plus faible. Je suis maintnt, je suis Lors Potter-Black, fils du roi des enfers, et je ménerai ce sal manipulateur à sa perte avec le plus grand plaisir.




Suite à sa longue tirade, Hermione se releva doucement et remarqua les quelques changements du Lord. En effet, Harry avait retrouvé son aspect de démon. Ses cheveux avait été ralongés magiquement, lui revenant maitnenant au milieu des homoplates, et attaché en catogant. L'aura noire était de retrour autour du noiraux, et ses yeux avait repris leur teinte démonique. Elle le trouvait magnifique.

  * Mais comme tous hommes puissants, il me faut quelqu'un qui me protegera... un bouclier et un couteauen même temps...




Après cette simple réplique, Harry regarda enfin sa soeur dans les yeux.

  * Voudrais-tu devenir ce bouclier et cette arme? Voudrais-tu accepter ta nouvelle nature en échange du dernier souffle de notre cher directeur?




Face à cette demande, Hermione ne peut que lui sourire doucement avat de se recoucher sur les genoux d'Harry. Il commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la sorcière en frodonnant une douce berceuse, les menant tous deux dans les bras de Morphée.

 

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirrent les yeux, ils remarquèrent que le soleil venait de se leber. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se lever du lit. Ils allèrent doucement se diriger vers le salon. Aumoment d'entrer dans la dite-pièce, Harry reconnu une aura sombre qu'il cnnaissait plusque bien.

  * Bonjour Crowley, dit Harry en entrant dans le salon.

  * Harry ! S'exclama le roi avec sobrieté. Miss Granger.

  * Sir. Sit simplement Hermione dans une inclinement respectueuse de la tête. Honoréée de vous revoir.

  * Je vous renvois le compliment. Répondit simplement le Lord d'un ton léger mrqueé d'un sourire se voulant discret.

  * Mais bon, ajouta Crowley, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis monté. Sam et Dean m'ont quelque peu raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Et du coup je... enfin je veux dire Bobby se demandait comment ça allait...

  * Bobby? Demanda Harry , alors qu'un léger sourire couvrait son visage face au lapsus de son roi.

  * Bien sûr Bobby... tu sais comment il est protecteur avec ses garçons...

  * Bien sûr ... très protecteur... rigola Harry. Mais sinon je vais bien. Tu vas pouvoir rassurer Bobby.




Face à la dernière phrase, Crowley se permit un grognement.

  * Mouais... et si tu allais le rassurer toi-même?! Sale gamin va!




Devant l'accusation sous-entendu, mais surtout l'air boudeur mal caché de Crowley, Harry se mis à rigoler avant de s'approcher de son père bien évidemment suivi de Hermione.

  * et en plus, ça marque de sa noirceur n'importe qui sans demander le moinde avis à son roi...

  * Toujours au courant de tout à ce que je vois Papa. Dit simplement Harry en se raprochant de son paternel.

  * Il le faut bien fiston! Avec toutes les personnes voulant ma tête. Ou du moins ce qu'il y a au dessus.




 

* * *

Arrivés chez eux, Crowley et Harry commencèrent bien vite un debat ( ressemblant plus à un concours de vannes. (...) Harry fréquentait beaucoup trop Dean) tout ça sous le regard de la jeune sorcière. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle du trône.

  * ... et après ça se dit démoniaque. S'exclama Crowley en ouvrant les portes et de se diriger vers son trône. Je me demande qui a osé changer un gamin.. aussi.. mal.. élev...

  * Coucou Crocro!




Devant lui se trouait un Lucifer tout souriant Et bien sûr assis sur son trône.

  * Euh... ça tu l'avais vu ...? souffla Harry un sourir en coin.




 

 


End file.
